The Creator
by ATNF
Summary: Alive, since before the dawn of time. Alone, no more, since the dawn of time. The True God walks Earthland to save his loved creations of their evil.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: If anyone wants to adopt any of my other stories PM me, I will allow it as long as the story progresses the way I intended it to, which I will reveal to the adopter. This story however I intend to complete myself as it is the root of all my other stories.

Disclaimer: I dont own Fairytail

Chapter 01: The World Before Us

It lived in a world full of itself, alone, with silence. The thousands of other dimensions created at merely the flick of a finger. Of all of them he favored one the most, a world full of what its inhabitants called magic. Magic to them comes from what they know as the One Magic. What they dont know is that it truly comes from It. It's very existence is full of that power.

Out of the loneliness in its being, It chose to create worlds filled with creatures to inhabit its presence. It even created various Gods that watch over each dimension and governs the worlds' way of living.

It has no name.

It was what came first before all. There was no time, no space. No life. Just a mass of Chatoic Energy floating around within what would become space.

This Chaotic Energy was different, it was unlike any other that would come into existence. It had consciousness.

After an eternity of loneliness, it sought form, and coexistence. The energy swirled and mixed together, creating a Pitch black humanoid like being except completely composed of the energy. With the energy around him moving like flames. Along with Glowing red eyes.

(A/N: like how a spirit of flame would look except its pitch black as a dark hole and what would be its flames burning behind it is the chaotic energy. Similar to: search?q=black+sprites&client=ms-android-metropcs-us&prmd=isvn&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwiWnbDds8jLAhXF6SYKHT11BjQQ_AUIBygB&biw=360&bih=559#tbm=isch&q=black+spirits&imgrc=ROqMAfz5fPdJ5M%3A Just pitch black.)

The first thing It did was create a being to fill up a part of his loneliness. However once it was created, it immediately shriveled into nothingness. This greatly upset the Being, it wanted to assure itself of never being alone. So then it led to the Being creating Time, and Space. Time, to allow his creations to move about and experience life. Space to intertwine with Time and prevent the destruction of each other and all Its creations by holding everything in place.

Once Its creations began living, instead of dying, it became full of happiness, which it didn't understand at first, but quickly grew accustomed over time. It enjoyed this feeling, and wanted to give all beings these emotions. It made positive emotions, and negative ones for balance.

Slowly the enpty space and dimensions became inhabited by creatures of different types.

After trillions of years we find It now looking over a world It named Earthland. He favored this world over the rest. It was filled with humans, dragons, demons, and beasts. But no other world had humans, It adored the humans. They were normally kindhearted creatures, with exceptions as any other race.

In the time the world of humans existed, there has recently been a time of despair, and It wanted to stop amd cause some sort of reform within it. Within the space it floated in, a rip in Space and time opened and into it went the Being.

There was a battle waging on. Between dragons, and humans allied with dragons. Many had fallen in this battle, so much blood had spilled across the wasteland which used to have been a beautiful field of nature.

As their battle waged on, the sky and earth seemed to rumble. Everyone and everything stopped their assaults as they wondered what was occurring.

Their faces held shocked and confused expressions when they noticed a rip in space opening between them all. Had their battle of magic been powerful enough to have caused space to distort? However that question had flown out the window as they saw something walk through the space.

They all became wary of the being walking through, both sides thinking it was some sort of weapon from the other. It touched the ground and the space hole sealed itself back up. It looked around at everything, having only been on this world once before. Seeing the destroyed field gave It despair, a lone patch of grass that may have survived getting blown away was burned to its own death.

"Why must my children fight amongst each other like so? Are you not content living in a world with each other? This field used to beautiful and serene, why have you ravaged it like so?" It asked in a saddened tone. It doesnt have a mouth, and instead its voice seemed to be everywhere around them, in the sky, the earth.

They were confused immensely, they had no idea what this creature was speaking about. They watched as it raised an arm and had the palm facing down at the earth. All at once, out of nowhere, plant life had immediately sprouted, cultivating the wasteland once more. They all recoiled, they couldnt sense any sort of magic from that power.

They all agreed internally that such a being could not exist. And charged their magic against It.

It was surprised and a bit hurt that Its creations would want to cause harm upon it. It didnt blame them really, after all, the worlds It created doesnt know of the Being. It had been content knowing it wasnt alone.

After charging their attacks, they fired at it in Unison. When they almost hit, they expected it to die, but they were shocked when every single one of their attacks had been absorbed by the creature's body. It hadn't even tried to move.

"Why must you all attack that which you dont understand? I cover your surroundings with beautiful sights and you wish to repay me in this form?!" It's voice beginning to boom. The sky and world in general seemed to furiously change colors in an angry fashion. Everyone immediately cowered in fear and the way It spoke led them to believe that this was their TRUE god.

It seemed to want to invoke punishment, before the world settled down. Another rift in space opened up next to It.

"I shall cleanse the world of its upcoming darkness, starting from the time of greatest despair." It last said before moving through the rift once more. Every other being knew what had to be done, they were to inform the rest of the world of a god's presence. Something to be known forever.

-Few hundred years Later-

It now overlooked the sea, from on top a cliff. A fresh breeze swept by the land, and the tips of grass on the present island swept along with the wind. However peaceful it was on this island, somewhere in the ocean Its children were suffering.

It began to think, what form should it presume. It didn't wish to frighten all life from its true self. One thought and it made up Its mind. Light began covering It entirely before it died away. Where the being used to be, now stood a young boy of around 8, had spiky pink hair, deep onyx eyes, a red shirt and yellow shorts.

He had decided that he will adopt the name of Natsu Dragneel. Yes, the 'deceased' brother of Zeref Dragneel. If he should come across said mage, he would 'deal' with it.

This time a portal opened up, only to traverse space instead of time. On the other side, he came upon the sight of a tall black tower. He heard the internal moans of tiredness and exhaustion. Humans were using other humans as slaves, and it irked him.

CLANG, CLANG.

The sound resonated throughout the island. Quick shuffling of feet were heard, people were now moving within cell blocks.

It was time.

Concentrating a bit, he stopped time around the island. The sky turned red and all colors were inverted: time had stopped. Running into the tower, the newly named Natsu made way to the prisoners block. Standing before all of them, time resumed, and different reactions were given.

"What the-!? How'd a kid get out?!" A guard asked in surprise to another guard near him.

"He doesnt seem to be one of the workers. Oh well! Looks like we got ourselves another worker!" The guard gave a maniacal grin as they both laughed.

Natsu didnt pay them any attention. He instead looked into the cell in front of him, the humans inside it looking at him confusion.

"Don't worry ill get you all out." Natsu spoke softly at them.

"Oi, kid! How about you work for us for a little while?" A guard spoke with evil intent as his hand began reaching towards the boy in front of him. Before his hand seemed to touch Natsu, he vanished, his armor and weapons falling to the ground with a clank. Everyone stared in shock and surprise at where the guard used to be.

"O-oi! What did you do?!" The remaining guards were very fearful of him now.

"Humans that place bindings on their fellow kind, and drive them into slavery, are a root of despair. I cannot such evil to exist." Natsu spoke darkly. Looking over every cell, he made all the bars disintegrate away, shocking more inmates.

Shuffling was heard and soon a whole squad of guards stood before Natsu. Their weapons were ready.

"Quick kill that kid! Careful, he's a mage!"

They charged at him, spears and swords pointed at him. Natsu allowed them to make contact, but they simply passed through him. Their bodies trembled before again what was left were their armor and weapons.

Looking back at the malnourished slaves, "Don't be afraid, I will not hurt any of you. You may make your way back to your families and homes." He spoke with a calming voice, yet his expression was a bit stoic. No one moved. "Hurry up! Before any sort of reinforcements arrive!" His voice booming, this caused all the prisoners to start running.

'I cannot risk using even more of my power. That would create too much commotion within the human world.'

When they all left, Natsu moved towards the shore. He sat overlooking the sea, pondering what action to take next. Someone was walking towards him, a girl, he noticed without looking.

"What do you seek, child?" He asked which to her seemed strange since he was just a kid. Natsu turned around, the girl was around his human body's age, just a tad younger. She had scarlet red colored hair that reached the middle of her back, and had an eye patch over her left eye.

"U-um my name is Erza Scarlet. I just wanted to thank you for saving all of us from that nightmare." She spoke timidly.

Natsu smiled softly. "Of course, any time." He looked over the patched eye. "What happened to your eye?"

The girl frowned. "One of the bad men hurt me and took it."

Natsu hmmed for a moment, then he got up close to her and placed his hand over the patched eye. For a moment Erza was confused by the action, then she felt an overwhelming sense of relief go through her body, before it stopped. His hand came away and he gently removed the patch.

Erza's face expressed huge shock. She could see from her left eye again!

"W-wha?! H-how did you?!" She asked with wide eyes.

He simply smiled. "I sent that part of your body back in time, to before you had it damaged."

"O-oh...thank you, onii-chan." Her timid and embarassed expression caused Natsu to crack a smile.

"Sure, now you best head back to your friends, Im sure they're wondering where you are."

"Ah, Hai!" Erza quickly ran off to where the prisoners were escaping the island. Natsu looked at her retreating form before looking back ahead.

'Well, I suppose I should keep moving. Many more that need help.' He thought. He was determined to save his children.


	2. Chapter 2 (Edited)

A/N: When there is no wifi, life is painful...Here's the next one up, let me know how it goes.

Chapter 02: Time passes in a second

Natsu, his human body now having aged two years, walked towards a town in the distance. He could simply transport there, but he'd rather walk and enjoy the beauty of his world. The magnificent fields, the different colored flowers, the animals living their daily lives. He loved it all, it gave him a strong warm feeling.

Looking ahead, he reached the outside of the town. Magnolia, a sign read, his destination. Natsu decided he would join the guild of the cursed founder, Mavis Vermillion. Due to the founder's history, he figured this would be the center of what was to come, thus, the place to watch over.

Natsu found himself standing before the gates of the guild Fairytail. Decently sized, not too large. Loud sounds of fighting reached him, which immediately got him concerned but calmed down as soon as he heard laughter between all of them.

He opened the doors, and sidestepped a flying stool coming at him. In the center of the hall seemed to be an all out brawl between almost all the guild members. And in the dead center were to girls, one red haired girl who he remembered was Erza and the other was a white haired girl who dressed a bit too revealing.

A group of kids around his age walked up to him.

"Hi I'm Lisanna, what's your name?" Said a cute white haired girl who was obviously the younger sister of the fighting girl.

Natsu smiled gently at her, "I'm Natsu, Natsu Dragneel. I was hoping to join your guild. Am I allowed to?"

"Oh you wanna join? The master is here to help you with that. Master! Someone wants to join the guild!" A blue haired girl he already knew was named Levy, spoke.

"Oh? Someone wants to join our family?" A short old man of 80 years old came up to Natsu. "Hello there my boy, I am the current master of Fairytail, Makarov Dreyar. So is it true you wish to join us?"

"Yes, of course if you'll allow me to."

"Of course you may! Everyone is welcome to join Fairytail! Fairytail is more than a guild of mages, we are a family, and we take care of each other!" He yelled and everyone around them listened and smiled contently. "Now for your guild mark, Mirajane, may you kindly fetch the stamp?"

The white haired girl from earlier reluctantly moved towards the bar area for the stamp.

"By the way, may I ask what type of magic you possess?" Makarov asked Natsu.

"Mm. I wield space-time god slaying magic." Immediately everything became full of silence. Jaws were to the floor, and Natsu stood there with his never-changing smile.

'This will be my excuse for using my power.' Natsu thought.

"W-what? You're a god slayer? And of space and time at that too?!" The master stood baffled.

"That's correct. I can demonstrate if you'd like." Natsu grabbed a nearby stool, and shattered it to pieces, much to the master's dismay. Then, the stool began reforming itself as if going backwards in time, and soon it was back to its prime.

"Woah, that's nuts." Said an older man who had a pipe in his mouth, Wakaba. Everyone else began murmuring how incredible that magic was.

'That power, I felt nothing. That was most definitely not magic, I can't tell what it is however. It'd be best to not say anything to avoid an uproar and possible conflict. I'll just have to keep my eye on him.' Makarov thought to himself, but Natsu secretly heard his thoughts as he kept smiling.

After the commotion ended, Natsu gained a red guild mark on his right shoulder. He sat down for a break at a table by a window. Slowly other members came over and introduced themselves to him. He kindly responded to them and gave a gentle smile.

Next, Erza stood before him with knowing eyes.

"I remember you..you were at the tower from before." Erza whispered to him so that no one else would hear, and slightly bowed. "I am forever grateful for what you have done for us."

His smile lightened. "Of course, it's no problem at all."

"So your magic, that's how you fixed my eye?" He nodded.

"Oi, Red, what are talking so much to the new guy about? Asking him out or something?!" Mirajane smirked.

"E-e-eh?! That's not it at all you wench!" The two began arguing once more.

"Um, can I ask how you got your magic?" A small girl of brown hair asked.

"It's quite strange, really. I was born this way, maybe it was passed down, dont really know." Natsu half-lied and half told the truth.

"I'm going out to see where I can sleep tonight, I'll be back later." Natsu told the master of his plans. He left the guild with a home in mind. He would build his own home, in a secluded area outside of town, but relatively close.

Heading to the outskirts of Magnolia and into the forest, he found a nice clearing. Thinking of a decent sized home, the object of thought came to realization before him. Seemingly satisfied with it, he turned in for the night, wanting to experience sleep with this human body in a comfortable bed.

Before he fell asleep, without looking as to what would possibly come, he wondered what would ever become of his world if he never would intervene. Would the humans defend against any evil that comes by? Probably. Regardless, IT would use its power to stop any terrible evil that its intention is to wipe out his crestions. It wishes to allow all his fellow races to flourish in serenity.

Finally closing his eyes, he fell to sleep. with his goal etched into his mind.

-Several Years later-

"Come on Happy, we've gotta find this Bora of the Prominence guy." Said an 'older' Natsu.

"Ne, Natsu, do you have any fish I'm really hungry~." Whined a talking blue cat named Happy. Natsu offered a kind smile.

"How about this, if we hurry and find this guy, I'll buy you as much fish as you want."

"Wha-! Really?!" Happy chirped up.

"Yes really, now come on." He said walking away with Happy in tow.

They quickly heard a comotion, and in the distance they saw a crowd of girls surrounding something or someone. They grew interested and so they aproached the crowd. In the center was a blue haired man who seemed obviously devious and was fawning over the girls surrounding him.

"Bora of the Prominence, you are hereby under arrest for the crime of using the forbidden Charm magic to sell women as slaves." A scowling Natsu said before him as an army of soldiers were behind him. Happy sat on his shoulder, not caring what was happening around him, munching on a fish.

"N-Nani?!" Bora yelled in surprise as the girls around him began snapping out of their charmed states.

"Should we arrest him now?"

"He's a mage isnt he?" The soldiers spoke to each other.

"Dont worry about it, it's fine. You'll have no trouble at all." Natsu told them. The soldiers charged forward to make the arrest and Bora took a stance.

"I'm outta here! **Red Carpet**!" He said expecting his flames to take him away to safety, but grunted in surprise when nothing happened. "Wha-?! My magic! It's gone?!"

He was thrown down to the ground and immediately shackled with restraints. They marched away with him struggling against them, shouting at the same time.

"Humans like him dont deserve to live in their given freedom. Disgraceful." Once the army and Bora were out of sight, Natsu had made all of them disappear. The army had actually been golems given life, and Bora, ceased to exist completely.

"Um, excuse me." A young teenage blonde girl stood before him in a questionable manner.

"Hm, what is it?"

"I just wanted to thank you. That Bora guy had me under the spell, and I thought as thanks I'd treat you to some food." She said sweetly.

Natsu smiled his signature gentle smile. "I'd be honored."

-Later at a cafe(?)-

While Natsu and Happy were munching away at the food covered for them, the girl, who named herself Lucy, was talking away about her goals. She kept repeating one thing, Fairytail. Saying how she'd wish to join and wonders if she would qualify.

"Oh you want to join Fairytail? Well Happy and myself are members of the guild, we could help you get in, if you'd like." He said.

"N-Nani?! You're members?! Ah, I humbly ask for your assitance!" She stood up and bowed at them in an instant. People around them gave weird looks but they didnt pay them any mind.

"Don't worry about it." Natsu said waving his hand back and forth. "We'd love to have another member to join our family. Let's head back there right now."

They got up and left after Lucy payed the bill, which caused her to become broke much to her dismay.

-Later in Magnolia-

"Well here it is. The guild of Fairytail." Natsu presented the building to her. While relatively small, Lucy's expression told them she didn't care how it appeared.

Natsu opened the door and out came a wooden table aiming straight at Lucy. Her eyes were wide open and she expected to get, but then she saw the table being sucked away by some sort of portal in front of her. 'Eh?'

Natsu walked in with a slight scowl, she now saw that there was a full out brawl going on. They all paused and looked towards the doorway.

"I come in with a friend and the first thing that happens is a table flying through the AIR aiming AT said FRIEND." Spoke Natsu with his voice beginning to boom, they could all feel the tremors.

"GOMENASAI NATSU!" They all yelled at once. Natsu calmed down and sighed.

"All of you are very lucky I'm not like Erza." He guided Lucy towards the bar where she immediately recognized the barmaid.

"No way! You're Mirajane Strauss! Fairytail's cover model!" Lucy yelled in shock to which Mira smiled at her.

"Yep, thats me. So Natsu who's you're friend?" She asked sweetly at him.

"This is Lucy, she wanted to join Fairytail so I brought her here."

"Y-yea, so may I please join?" She asked a bit timid, not knowing what the answer could be.

"Of course you can! Let me just get the master. Master!" Mira called out towards the second floor of the building. Out of a door, came a short old man wearing an orange jester's hat.

"Hmm? Oh Natsu my boy, you've returned. Oh? I see, we've got ourselves a recruit?" He turned towards Lucy. "I am Makarov Dreyar, current master of Fairytail. Tell me child, what is your name?"

"I'm Lucy, I was wondering if I could join your guild."

"Of course, of course. Fairytail always is welcoming new members. Mira, would you mind giving her a stamp?"

"Hai, master." Mira went behind the counter and picked up the magic stamp and brought it to Lucy. "What color would you like and where?"

"Pink and on my hand please." Lucy said excitedly, not believing her dream is about to come true. Mira placed the stamp on her hand as Lucy grew heavy with excitement.

"There you are! Great to have you on board!" Mira spoke with a big smile. Lucy quickly rushed over to Natsu to show him her acceptance into the guild.

"Natsu look! I finally got my mark!" She showed him her hand with a huge smile.

He smiled happily, "Thats great! Welcome to the Fairytail family!" He made sure to say it extra loud so that everyone would hear it. And as on cue everyone yelled at once.

"LET'S PARTY!"

Everyone began celebrating for a new member. Everything went fine for a while with drinks and people greeting Lucy. That is, until Gray and Elfman began butting heads and insulting each other. They then began brawling which brought the rest of the guild in.

'I think I'm going to love it here.' Lucy told herself ignoring the guild brawl behind her.

A/N: If anyone thinks I should make time skips to other interesting arcs (skip galuna island arc), let me know.


End file.
